Rin: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by Shunrei Ryuzaki
Summary: Yes, its here at last...the one and  only guide to everyone's favorite ningen orphan, Rin! Companion fic to my Sesshomaru: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual


~xxoxx~

**Rin, The Human Angel: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual **

**by Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki **

**Disclaimer applies. **

~xxoxx~

Congratulations! You are now a proud owner of a fully automated the ningen orphan/human angel, Rin. To ensure that you get the full benefits of your ningen orphan, please pay attention to the following details.

Specifications

Name: Rin (may also respond to "that girl", "Rin-chan", and "Rin")

Date of Manufacture: Feudal Era

Place of Manufacture: Japan Height: Unknown (Sesshomaru had threatened the author if she dare to touch his precious ward)

Weight: Unknown (Again the author was threatened)

Your RIN unit comes with the following accessories:

One tarred red color kosode

One white and oranged checkered kosode

One red sash

One green sash

Opposite to her Demon Lord Sesshomaru, RIN unit is one of the cheapest unit that InuYasha Corp offers. Though, this unit is limited only for the company doesn't want to make SESSHOMARU units go on a havoc stage if these RINS are on danger. Upon opening the box containing your RIN unit, you might find her dirty, bruised and mute. This is entirely NORMAL since Rin has been stored away to a poor small human village for sometime.

Programming

The RIN unit might not one of the versatile and useful unit that the Corp offers. Though, these are the services that your Rin can offer to you.

Cat Burglar- she is a skilled thief inspite of her good nature. You can only use this service if there's no Sesshomaru unit around.

Flower Arranger- Your Rin unit has a special talent on flower arrangement. Open your own flower shop and use her to keep the bucks coming.

Singer- Despite of her young age, your Rin might be one of the promising singer of her age. You can coax her to join singing contests and be a celebrity with her at the same time.

Personal Nurse- Your Rin is an exemptional nurse. Have her around while you are sick and she'll be happy to nurse you.

Daughter- Need a child? No need to worry! Rin will be glad to be your child. But if you choose this service, keep her away from any SESSHOMARU unit, if you don't want him to abduct your Rin, raise her himself and take her as his future mate.

Your Rin has three different modes: Muted

Talkative and Playful (Locked)

Stubborn

The first time you have your RIN unit, it is normal that she couldn't talk and always give you a smile through out your conversation. If you wish to unlock the talkative and playful mode, take the risk and let her wander through the woods until she finds a certain injured Sesshomaru unit. Let her stay on his side for several months, but keep in mind that there is a possibility that the SESSHOMARU unit will not return your RIN back to you. Stubborn mode is very seldom to activate. You may try to explain the situation to her but we doubt if she'll listen, for in this mode only Sesshomaru can make her back to normal.

Relation with other units

Your RIN unit is a kind, gentle, peace loving creature, who will get along well with other units. However, there are some units that may try to hurt or to kidnap her. Do not left her unsupervised especially if there's a Sesshomaru nearby.

Sesshomaru- Her beloved Demon Lord. Tends to be aggresive and deadly if she's in danger. Will cause extreme over protectiveness and possiveness once your Rin encounted him. Again, if you don't want to lose your Rin, keep her away from Sesshomaru units. If ever your Rin met and got attached to him, she'll be loyal to him, stay on his side thru thick and thin and trust him always.

Jaken- A demon imp that acts as Rin's babysitter in Sesshomaru's presence. He'll constantly bully and insult her but do not worry, your Rin would not take his words seriously. Let Sesshomaru do the punishment.

Ah-Un- A two headed beasts that are very close and protective to your Rin. They'll sometimes look for her safety.

Naraku- A big white baboon walking in his hind legs. Actually, a spider demon. Has a tendency to abduct any Rin unit nearby just to lure Sesshomaru. Will trigger any Sesshomaru to Extremely Deadly mode.

Cleaning

While your RIN will be anxious at first if you attempt to replace her white orange checkered kosode, she will keep herself clean through out the day. It is advisable though to give her an intensive cleaning once a week.

For your convinience, we made you a step by step cleaning procedure.

1. Remove her kosode and let her hair free from any ties.

2. Dump bucket of clean water over her head.

3. Rub shampoo into her hair.

4. Repeat step 2.

5. Repeat step 3.

6. Repeat step 4.

7. Rub conditioner to her hair.

8. Repeat step 2.

9. Scrub the body with soapy wash cloth.

10. Repeat step 8.

11. Leave Rin to a nice warm tub for several minutes. When finished, rub a dry towel to her and give her a clean kosode.

Energy

Though your Rin is capable look food for herself, it is recommended to give her three balanced meals a day.

Frequently Asked Questions

Q: Sesshomaru had taken away my Rin with him. I want her back! What should I do?

A: Unfortunately, you can never retrieved her back unless he'll give her back to you so you can raise her until she reach her right age to be his ... -ahem- mate...

Q: My Rin is depressed! She's waiting like forever to this "Sesshomaru-sama". She thinks that he abandoned her and didn't want her anymore.

A: Call and have a deal to a Naraku unit to falsely abduct your Rin. Surely, Sesshomaru will come running to save her. It'll make your Rin secured that her Sesshomaru still cares for her.

Q: I ordered a Rin unit for my Sesshomaru unit but when I opened the box. I saw a raven haired lady with a distinct side ponytail wearing a noble layers of kimono like a feudal princess.

A: Your order was mixed up apparently. You have accidentally received a special Rin unit! If you wish to mate her with your Sesshomaru, keep her. If not, kindly please send back the unit so we could replace it.

Troubleshooting

Problem: Sesshomaru keep on sending expensive gifts and kimonos to your Rin.

Solution: Deal with it. That is the dowry to make her his mate.

Problem: Your Rin was kidnapped.

Solution: Informed Sesshomaru and he'll rescue her without telling to do so.

Problem: Your Rin was killed by a pack of wolves when she was on her way to Sesshomaru.

Solution: Do not worry. Sesshomaru will be on his way to revive her.

Problem: Rin is being bullied constantly by Jaken.

Solution: Let Sesshomaru and Ah-un take the responsibility to punish Jaken.

With proper care and maintenance, your Rin will lead a full happy life while living on your roof. Her warranty is good up to fifty years. But if you want her to live for hundred years, let her become Sesshomaru's mate and he'll do his best to prolong her life. If, at any point you cannot stand to be with her (which rarely happens), let her go to travel with Sesshomaru somewhere else.

~xxoxx~

A/n: Due to popular demand, I now present to you, the Rin's manual. This is the companion fic to the first owner's guide which is Sesshomaru's. Again, i'm not the owner of InuYasha and Owner's guide concept.

Thanks for reading!

Shunrei Ryuzaki


End file.
